


What's your pleasure?

by maleficio



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>никогда не покупайте странные шкатулки у марокканцев</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your pleasure?

– Чего вы желаете, сэр? – спросил старик-марокканец.

На местном базаре было шумно и жарко. Воняло потом и ослиной мочой. А в воздухе постоянно стояла взвесь пыли, от которой першило в горле.

Джефф криво улыбнулся и сказал:

– Хочу море и пальмы. И бабу.

На самом деле у него было гораздо больше желаний. Он хотел иметь дорогой автомобиль, ламборджини или, может быть, бентли. И дизайнерскую одежду. Швейцарские часы из платины. Жену-супермодель. Джефф хотел попробовать вкус роскошной жизни. Но все, что ему доставалось – разъезды по самым мерзким дырам мира и переговоры с неуступчивыми партнерами, вечные попытки продать какую-нибудь дрянь. Нельзя сказать, что он не старался. Он работал до упада, вдохновенно врал клиентам, подлизывался к боссу. Все тщетно, на повышение его так и не ставили. И сейчас он больше всего желал валяться на пляже какого-нибудь тропического острова в компании грудастой компаньонки.

– Держи.

Марокканец смеялся, протягивая ему на грязной ладони небольшую коробку. Джефф обычно не покупал сувениры. Он-то прекрасно знал, чего они стоят и чего стоят широкие улыбки продавцов. Но в тот день он ушел с базара, держа в руках небольшую деревянную коробочку, украшенную инкрустациями из золотистого металла.

***

 

В отеле Джефф бросил покупку в ящик прикроватной тумбочки и попробовал заснуть. Но было слишком жарко, да и накопившееся за день раздражение не давало расслабиться.

Он сел на кровати и достал коробку, повертел в пальцах. Как ее назвал старик? Шкатулка Лемаршана? Но шкатулка – это то, что можно открыть. Он осторожно провел по линиям орнамента. Эта вещь была сделана тщательнее, чем ему казалось сначала. И металл блестел, как настоящее золото.

Под давлением его пальцев внутри коробки что-то щелкнуло. Джефф обрадовался и продолжил изучать каждую грань, каждый элемент рисунка. Его усилия увенчались успехом: часть деревянного куба отошла и приподнялась. В тот же момент в комнате послышалась музыка, но Джефф решил, что это просто соседи слушают радио. И продолжил собирать таинственную головоломку.

По мере того, как сдвигались все новые части коробки, мелодия звучала все громче. Теперь уже не оставалось сомнения, что она раздается именно из шкатулки. Впрочем, Джеффа это не волновало. Его захватил сам процесс. Кроме того, в голове появилась недооформленная еще мысль о черной магии и о тех преимуществах, которые он мог бы получить.

Наконец, шкатулка Лемаршана собралась в странную конфигурацию. Руки Джеффа ударило, как электричеством, и он уронил ее на пол.

В гостинице раздался мерный звук колокола.

***

 

Джефф всегда старался поддерживать себя в форме при помощи специальных препаратов и регулярных визитов в спортзал. Увы, теперь он обнаружил, что ни скорости, ни выносливости это ему не добавило. Он бежал, что было сил, по узкому темному коридору, сзади слышалось щелканье, и все мышцы его ныли, и ужасно кололо в боку. А жуткое существо не отставало.

Мысленно Джефф проклинал марокканца и его шкатулку. При первых ударах призрачного колокола в стене комнаты, оклеенной пожелтевшими обоями, появился темный проем. И оттуда вылезло оно... похожее на огромного скорпиона из плоти, вечно лязгающее челюстями.

Ход, по которому шла погоня, часто раздваивался, пересекался с другими коридорами. Джефф выбирал путь по наитию, сворачивая то направо, то налево. Поначалу от ужаса он не мог думать и не сообразил, что этак потеряется и не сможет найти дорогу назад. А потом уже было все равно.

От каменных стен веяло сырым холодом. Порой попадались двери комнат: из-за них слышались крики наслаждения и боли. Джеффу казалось, что бегут они так целую вечность. Он уже не надеялся уйти от погони, как вдруг ход перед ним заполнили клубы белого густого тумана. Если бы здесь оказалась развилка, чудовище, возможно, не угадало бы, куда он повернул. Ведь туман заглушал даже звуки. Джефф поднажал.

Он ударился в стену, отскочил, кинулся влево. Снова наткнулся на камень, снова повернул. Неужели это тупик? Джефф метался в панике, пока пол не провалился под его ногами, и он не рухнул вниз.

***

 

Падение выбило из него дух. Некоторое время он лежал без сознания, потом понемногу пришел в себя. Расстилающееся перед ним пространство ничем не напоминало подземелье. Здесь было даже небо – низкое и темно-серое, с блеклым пятном солнца в зените. Джефф лежал в центре островка, покрытого тем, что он сначала принял за белую гальку. О берега острова тяжело бились темно-багровые волны.

Садясь, Джефф ненароком дотронулся до белых камней, и тут же понял, что на самом деле это мелкие кости: фаланги пальцев и осколки ребер. Дрожа, он вскочил, огляделся. За ним оказался высокий железный столб, сверху которого свисало множество цепей. Море же было густым, вязким и испускало запах крови. Присмотревшись, Джефф увидел вдалеке дельфинов, которые мелькали среди волн. У них были зазубренные гребни и фосфоресцирующие зеленым глаза.

Он истерически рассмеялся, глядя то на покрывавшие землю кости, то на столб с цепями, то на багровую воду.

– Прекрасный остров! Море и пальмы. Все, как я желал. Только женщин не хватает.

– Почему же? – раздался тихий сипловатый голос. – Я здесь.

Джефф обернулся.

Судя по стекающей с нее красной жидкости, женщина только что вышла из моря. Она была одета в черную робу из кожи. Голова ее была выбрита, а в горле зиял кровоточащий разрез, края которого придерживались сложной проволочной конструкцией, пронзавшей и ее щеки.

Джефф попятился. Он не стал спрашивать женщину, кто она и что собирается делать. И так чувствовал, что ответы ему не понравятся.

Его спина скоро уперлась во что-то твердое, судя по звякнувшим цепям – в столб. Сам он не решался даже отвести взгляд от женщины и посмотреть. И зря. Цепи обвили его, как железные змеи, притянули к столбу, обмотавшись вокруг груди и талии. Джефф попытался вырваться, но они держали крепко.

Женщина подошла, склонилась к его лицу.

– Добро пожаловать в наш рай, – прошептала она.


End file.
